


Cross the Line

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't cross that line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameRuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/gifts).



> 5x50 words. Inspired by the Johnny Cash song _I Walk the Line_. (There are [plenty of versions](http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=johnny+cash+walk+the+line+original&oq=johnny+cash+walk+the+line) on Youtube; pick your poison. *g*)

He keeps a close watch on his heart, never going too far. He loves his companions deeply, but with restraint. His eyes are turned inward; he sees the future, the inevitable, the end.

They are his. He'd do anything for any one of them, but he won't cross that line.

~*~

He finds it very easy to keep himself apart. Everybody leaves; everybody dies. At the end of the day, he'll be alone, always alone. He does reach out, but only so far.

If he's a fool for any one of them, he won't admit it. He can't cross that line.

~*~

When they're gone, he rarely speaks their names. Out of his sight, out of his mind, inevitably, as present becomes past: He won't go back, won't think back, lives in the now. It's all the happiness he knows.

They may have once been his, but he'd never cross that line.

~*~

They can't truly stay by his side, and he can't bring himself to stay by theirs. So he hides his feelings, even from himself. He'd turn time inside out for any one of them, but once they've left, he averts his eyes.

He doesn't cross that line; he never has.

~*~

He's closed his heart, closed his eyes. Turned away from one and the next, in turn, left each behind. But there's a tie that binds him, a permanent awareness, always there. Meeting once more, he realises the futility. Facts can't be denied.

Time and Eternity. He's long crossed that line.


End file.
